Decisions to Be Made
by Shandar1
Summary: How will the Souh and Ootori families react when Kyouya's and Tamaki's relation becomes known?   Will they be able to stay together?  Read and find out.  KyouyaXTamaki
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction. I do not own it or the characters, unfortunately. I just finished reading the manga, and I must say that Hurahi needs to stay away from my Tomaki and Kyouya. She is one of my least favorite characters, so let her go be with Hikaru(who is my second least favorite). I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The young, raven haired man leaned back against the pillows, resting his eyes from the computer screen resting on his lap. Trying to forget about the letter her had received earlier that day from his father, if one could even call a memo a letter. Did he congratulate his son for graduating valedictorian from a prestigious university? Write about how proud he was? No. "As you reach the level expected of you" and "the next step for the Ootori family is to contract an advantageous alliance with another suitable family." Kyouya looked down at the blond idiot who snuggled so trustingly against his side. Decisions had to be made.

All through high school, their friendship had been a huge motivation to succeed beyond being the dutiful third son of an important family, but it wasn't till the university that relationship became much more. Kyouya was highly intelligent, calculating, and cold: Tamaki was intelligent too, but his flighty and romantic personality made him more of an emotional idiot. Kyouya may have run the Ouran Host Club, but it was Tamaki's ideals and drive that brought it into existence. Tamaki chose the other hosts and the general direction the club would take, but Kyouya took those same ideals and shaped them into a clear, concise,...and profitable... enterprise. In fact, it was from investing club profits that allowed him enough money to start up his own investment firm, K.O. Enterprises. He had gone so far as to buy up blocks of public stocks in a variety of important businesses, including his own family's company. Stocks he later signed the voting rights over to his father, when the Ootori Group faced a slight financial set back. He made sure a clause was added to the contract that allowed him to reverse that decision whenever he wished. Over 7 years later, K.O. Enterprises owned even more stock in the business, not to mention Souh Enterprises and a number of others. Even when the host club disbanded at graduation, the host club is still making profits off of internet merchandise. Of course the photos are not limited to the former host club members anymore, he had placed Renge in charge of selecting young men who wanted their photos published to a world wide audience.

"Mother..." Tamaki shifted to look up at his lover's face, "why such a concerned face? What are you thinking so hard about?"

"It is time to make a decision." A confused look crossed Tamaki's features. "Do we tell our families about us? Or do we mark this up to a youthful fling, put it behind us, and go on with our lives with wives and family of our own?"

Panic flared to life on the blond's face. He sat up with a jerk, completely awake. "What? Why are you thinking about this? Why now?" Uncertain showed in his eyes. "Um...wh..what do you want to do? You know I love you, but I thought...If you want to end this...I would understand."

Kyouya was proud that Tamaki wasn't using his corner much anymore; it was a hard habit to break, but Tamaki seldom reverted to it anymore. He leaned forward and placed a hard kiss on his lover's mouth. "I love you too, and I don't ever want to leave you. You know that our families are going to be against this, both of them will probably disown us. I do not care, but I know how much you want the approval of your grandmother. If this relationship continues...you will probably never get it. Both of our families have been pushing eligible girls at us for a time now, hoping to breed the next generation of family." Tamaki blushed at Kyouya's disdainful use of the word breed.

Tamaki was very embarrassed at the subtle, and not so subtle, hints to get married. Since leaving his mother in France all those years ago, he had an overwhelming need to gain the approval of his father's family. Needless to say that Kyouya's approval was much more important to his than either of theirs. "I do not want to leave you. If it means being disowned... as long as you are with me...fine. I can make a good living with my career, and I know that you can do anything you want. We do not need either of our families to be happy."

"Being the only son, to be disowned is not a forgone thing for you. It will probably be a relief for me. I have gained enough consequence of my own that I no longer truly need the Ootori family name to be successful, though it would be very helpful. If you are sure this is what you want...," he continued at Tamaki's nod, "then we need to tell them as soon as possible. Do we tell them together or separately? Personally I think it would not be a very good plan for you to be their when I talk to my father, but do you want me to be there for you?"

"N..no, I think I should be able to do this on my own. Thank you for offering to come with me, but I need to do this for myself." A sheepish look crossed Tamaki's face, and an adorable half smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "And you father scares me, so you go ahead and talk to him on your own. I know that you can handle him."

Kyouya gently brushed the bangs away from Tamaki's eyes. "I would never let my father hurt you, never." Reaching up to hold both sides of his lover's face, he gently scattered kisses over his cheeks and lips. "No matter what happens...as long as we are together we will persevere."

Tamaki smiled in that trusting way of his; as long as he had Kyouya beside him, he knew it would ultimately work out.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This story is about the immediate questions of their family's reactions to this situation, anything further is going to have to be a new story. I am in the middle of a bleach FF, but I have been struck with writer's block; even though I know the story I am going to write. It is the actual words to paper that seams to be the problem. Hopefully after this I will be able to finish it, after all there are only 3 chapters and 2 one shots left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a big Kyouya fan, and out of all the other characters that have been introduce...Tamaki seems to be the best one for a relationship. I have a hard time seeing Kyouya allowing anyone else close to him, even the other host aren't allowed in like Tamaki. If he does marry a girl, I think it would be a marriage based on money and society...not love or closeness. I do not own OHSHC or it's characters.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kyouya took a deep breath and knocked on the study's double doors. At a gruff _enter_, he opened the doors to see his father sitting regally behind his desk. Yuuichi and Akito, his brothers, sat in the chairs adjacent to it. He crossed the room, his shoes muffled by the soft carpeting.

"I am glad you are here. Your brothers and I have been talking about the company's future, and which family would be best approached about a possible alliance with us. Your marriage can be very beneficial to the family." Kyouya had always admired this man. His father had been so cool and in control, mannerisms he had tried to immolate in his own life. Before Tamaki had entered it, his aim was to be the perfect third son. To show his worth without stepping over the lines that defined his life. It was Tamaki that pushed him to become more, to attain his full potential while putting up the appearance of third son. He looked at his brothers, writing notes amidst their papers.

"I am sorry father, but no. I will not be marring anyone for the benefit of the family company." Both brothers looked up, shock on their faces. They turned simultaneously to look at Mr. Ootori.

Without removing his eyes from his youngest son's face, he calmly addressed the other occupants of the room. "Yuuichi...Akiot, leave us." They both stood and left immediately without making a sound. "I think I misheard you. Repeat what you just said." No emotion showed on his face, and his eyes were hidden by the glare off of his glasses.

"I said no, I will not be making any marriage. Not for you, the family, or the company. I am in a relationship which is of greater merit to me." Maybe his father would be more...not accepting or understanding, but could grasp the ideal better if it was put in terms he understood.

"Who?", he barked out. He had his own spies on the university campus, and they mad no mention of any girl friend. The fact that his son was defying him was unconceivable, but to lack the data just who was involved despite the surveillance was unheard of. "If she is of the correct pedigree, I can overlook your behavior under these circumstances."

Both brothers stood on the other side of the door, they had kept a slight crack open in order to hear what was being said. Neither man had dared to tell their father _no_ when he had picked out their spouses. They were slightly envious of the younger boy's audacity toward father.

Without any hesitation, Kyouya answered his father with a defiant look. "He is of a very high family." His father looked at him dumb foundedly, and both brothers exchanged incredulous looks.

"He? He. He! How dare you sully the family name with such behavior! You will end this at once, marry the girl I pick out for you, and start acting the way the third son of the Ootori family should. Otherwise, you will no longer be a member of this family and never insult me with your presence again!"

The two men in the hallway shuddered at that pronouncement. Succeeding to the head of the family was both of their dreams, and to have such a denouncement would have been a crushing blow. Of course, this does cut down on the competition to such an exalted title.

"I'm leaving before I get caught out here listening." ? Turned and hurried up the stairs to his wing of the mansion. A. stayed rooted to the spot outside the door, with a number of thoughts racing through his mind. Even though no name was mentioned, he had a suspicion who it was...Tamaki Souh. He had been aware of him for years, coming in and out of the mansion. It was around that time when Kyouya's personality changed to something more...competitive. He leaned in closer to the door to hear his little brother's reply.

"That is acceptable to me." Kyouya calmly and coolly responded to his father, taking in the shock on the old man's face. "In fact...you are doing me a favor father," a smirk cursed the corners of his mouth into a parody of a smile, "because I no longer need to play by your rules. I do not need to hide my intelligence and abilities behind the position of loyal third son." His voice grew louder, and more confident. "I can finally be who I was meant to become, and play the game how it is meant to be played. I can finally take control of my own destiny." The tall young man snorted, "I'll get my things and leave this place,..."

"You will leave now! Get out of my house you worthless little boy!" Mr. Ootori practically seethed in frustration.

"Goodbye father." Kyouya went to turn away, but stopped and looked back at his father. "Tomorrow my lawyer will be delivering the paperwork to reverse the voting rights back to KO Enterprises' stock." Mr. Ootori opened his mouth to object, but Kyouya refused to let him say anything. "It is stated in the original documents that the president of KO can repeal your management of said stocks at his own digression." Kyouya ignored the chocked sounds coming from his father's direction and left the study. He paused as he shut the door firmly behind him, noticing his older brother observing him.

A small smile appeared on Yuuichi's lips, "It looks like my little brother has grown up. I envy you, being able to stand up to him that way." Kyouya made no movements, and the older man let out a dry chuckle. "Of course the ideal of not going up against you for head of family is a comforting thought." He put his hand out and the younger man reluctantly shook it. "I will see that father spends the day at the company tomorrow, so you will have no problem coming to collect your things. I'm sure I wil l be hearing a lot about you in the near future, just remember that though I am fallowing father's orders not...I am not him. I better go check on him now." He went to open the office doors, but he turned to Kyouya. "Say hello to Tamaki for me?" He entered the dreary room and quietly closed the door on his brother's surprised look.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Is anyone truly surprised over his father's reaction? I think a Kyouya unfettered by rules is going to be a dangerous opponent. His father just made a big mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished reading the manga...and I did not like the way it ended. I believe I'll think of the anime whenever I think about OHSHC. Then I can read the FF I like to make up a new ending.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_I can do this. _Tamaki repeated to himself over and over. As fearful of this upcoming conversation with his father was, he dreaded approaching grandmother about his feelings for Kyouya. If he could get his father on his side...maybe he could survive this. He had strived for their approval through high school and the university; but he did not think he would ever be good enough for her; and it hurt him to always feel unworthy. If not for Kyouya's love and support, Tamaki didn't want to guess what would have become of him. As long as his dearest friend was beside him, he felt like he could handle anything his family threw at him.

He had called his father's office earlier that morning to make an appointment for this confrontation. He resumed his usual flare to cover his nervousness when he entered the large outer office. Mrs. Cheng, the secretary, looked up from her desk with a smile on her face. "Ahh, my dear lady. What a pleasure the sight of you brings me." Tamaki gently kissed her hand, and the older woman could barely stifle a giggle.

"Mr. Souh...Tamaki...it is so nice to see you again. I don't suppose I could impose on you to sign one of your photos for me?" She picked up a picture from one of his photo shoots. "My daughter is a big fan and with her birthday coming up I was hoping...?" For the last two years, Tamaki had made a name for himself as a male model. Now that he was graduating he would be able to spend more time toward his chosen career. His agent had been talking to him about social issues that he could become a spokesman for, such as the usual animal rights and awareness of health issues: cancer, obesity, and a number of others. They had even discussed the possibility of television or movie appearances.

Tamiki smiled and took up a pen, "Of course I would be delighted to. Her name was Jasmine if I remember correctly?" The older woman blushed at the ideal that this handsome young man would remember the name of her daughter. "Was there anything in particular that you would like me to write?"

"She is turning 14, but whatever you fell like writing would be wonderful." A loud throat clearing sound came from the direction of the office, and a startled look appeared on her face. "Your father is waiting for you, so just go right on in. Thank you for the signature."

"For you dear woman...anything. I am sure my father would never have survived without your help these last few years." He stood as Mrs. Cheng looked embarrassingly pleased, and he hesitated briefly before making his way into the office.

"Tamaki! To what do I owe your visit? You made it sound very important over the phone." Yuzuru Souh was a dashing older man, whose business knowledge exceeded his charming personality. When he was younger his mother had arranged a marriage with a hand picked young lady of a good family, all to advance the Souh's financial and social power. Needless to say, both parties were unhappy and it ended badly. He had meet a young lady on a business trip to France and a clandestine relationship started...leading to the illegitimate birth of Tamaki. He had been raised with his mother as a child, but with her illness and the families lack of heir lead to Mrs. Souh's proposal. If Tamaki moved to Japan and proved himself worthy of being the heir, the Souh family would pay for her medical treatment and pay off her families depths; provided mother and son had no interaction with each other. Though Tamaki was unaware of it, his father stayed in touch with her and kept her informed of her son's status. Unfortunately, it appeared that Tamaki had no real interest in taking over the running of the family business, but Mr. Souh loved his son and only wished for his happiness.

"It is father." Tamaki's uncertainty was clearly evident to his father, causing a sense of unease to creep over him. "It's about these ladies...wonderful ladies...that you and grandmother keep mentioning as potential wives." Yuzuru's unease began to morph into a feeling of dread at his son's words. "You see...I've been in a relationship for a couple of years now and I couldn't possibly marry anyone else."

"Years? The only woman you seemed interested in for that long is Hurahi Fujioka, but I think she would make a wonderful wife for you." The knot of dread eased somewhat. "She may be a commoner, but she is intelligent, determined, and driven. Most of the older families could do with an infusion of new blood, and I would be delighted to welcome her into the family. I understand she is near the top of her class in law college." Mr. Souh grinned at the thought of that delightful girl becoming his daughter.

"Marry my beautiful daughter? That is unnatural!" Tamaki announced in a loud, shocked tone. The older man was shocked as well; He knew Tamaki sometimes referred to her that way, but he had thought it was just an affectation. Like how he referred to that Ootori boy as mother...oh shit! He started to feel a twinge in his chest as a horrible ideal flashed through his mind. He just sat there behind his desk, praying that he was being foolish. "I couldn't possibly marry Hurahi! Besides...", his voice lowered in embarrassment, "I don't love her that way."

Mr. Souh took a deep breath, then let it out in a deep sigh. He loved his son dearly, though he was not usually able to show it. He knew how damaging a forced marriage could be. If this was what he thought it was, his mother is going to be furious. "Tamaki, please just tell me who this special person is. I only want what is best for you and your happiness."

Tamaki shifted from one foot to the other, only to return to the original one. "Father, I do not want to disappoint you and I know I will never be able to get grandmother to approve of me either, but I will not allow that to change my mind. Even if I am disowned, my decision will not change. I am very happy with Kyouya, and without him I would be lost. We have been a couple for years now, and nothing you say will change that."

"And Mr. Ootori? I cant see Kyouya's father accepting his son being with another man." Yuzuru could not say he was too surprised about his son's sexuality, despite his flirtatious attitudes to women. The boy's flamboyant personality could be taken either way. Yet he never expected this from the cold, calculating young man, who gave the appearance of someone uninterested in passion.

"Kyouya is talking to him right now, and I am kind of worried about him. He is expecting to be disowned; in fact, I think he is hoping for it. That he wont have to play by his father's rules, whatever that means." Mr. Souh's eyebrows rose in surprise. Kyouya Ootori was a shrewd strategist; for him to count on something...means that is what will happen. The boy was always aware of his social and family position, and for him to basically declare he no longer needed his family...he had made his first major move in the game of finance. For him to bring Tamaki, as a lover, with him showed just how much the two must truly care for each other. In the higher social and economic circles, a homosexual relationship was still more a hindrance, no matter how high the couple was socially to begin with.

"Your grandmother forced me into a marriage when I was your age, and we were both miserable. I just want you to be happy. If this is what you truly want...I will support you." A huge smile broke out on his son's face. "But I will tell you that your grandmother will never approve. She is head of the Souh family, and if she disowns you...I can not stop her. I'll do what I can to help you both, but she is the one who is in charge."

"Thank you father. This means so much to me; even if grandmother is furious, it wont bother me because I know you understand." Tamaki gave a weak laugh, and threw his father a pleading look. "I don't suppose you would come with me to the mansion when I tell grandmother?"

Mr. Souh grunted. "Let's get lunch first, I don't know if I'll be able to eat afterward." Progeny was very important to his mother, and with Tamaki's interest in other men...this was not going to go well.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Just one more chapter left...I wonder how Tamaki's grandmother is going to take the news.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of this story, any further plot will be in another story. I'm thinking 3 years in the future, maybe. But I have other stories to finish and write before it, though I have a story line in mind. I hope the characters are not too OOC. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Madam Souh," the aide hesitantly interrupted, "you have a young man here to see you...a Mr. Kyouya Ootori. I believe he is the third son of the Ootori Group, and a friend of your grandson."

A look of annoyance crossed the old woman's face as she set down the financial reports she had been concentrating on. She did not want to think about that bastard; if she had to be burdened with an illegitimate heir, why did he have to be an idiot too. But then again, this conversation might just be interesting. The youngest Ootori boy was the most promising child in all the reports she had read about the influential family. "Let him in." Her aide opened the door to allow the tall, presentable young man in.

Kyouya entered the lair with a sense of confidence he did not truly feel. A lot rode on this conversation, and he wished to spare Tamaki the emotional toll it was going to take. He assessed the elderly Souh president as he walked to her desk and bowed politely. "Madame Souh, thank you for taking the time to see me. I believe the matter I am here to discuss is of great importance to you and your company."

A slight frown appeared, "The company? I was unaware you had any interest in my company. And shouldn't it be your own family company that should interest you?"

"My company owns a solid block of Ootori public stock, as well as other companies such as Souh Enterprises. I have no other vested interest in the Ootori Group beyond how much money it can make me. As of this morning I was disowned, so I am no longer bound to the role of dutiful third son. I can finally go about making money my way, and no longer need to bow my head to my father." Kyouya's cool expression belied the satisfaction he felt at the freedom he had obtained.

Mrs. Souh felt an involuntary shudder, this man's ambitions could be dangerous. "Why would he disown you? Did you just say you own stock in my company?"

"Over six years ago I started K.O. Enterprises, an investment firm which has grown considerably over the years. I own stock in the Ootori Group, Souh Enterprises, and a number of other international companies. As for being disowned..." the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "your grandson is responsible for that."

A confused look came over her face. "Tamaki? What could he have possibly done to get you disowned?"

"All he had to do was be himself. I am approaching you without his knowledge to spare him this scene. He has tried to please you and his father over the last several years, though I do not understand why, and confrontations of this sort are painful for him. I will be blunt with you. For the last couple of years we have been a couple...romanticly. I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to marry him off to some woman he would only be unhappy with." He shifted in his chair so that the light flashed across the lens of his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view. "You have already ruined your son's happiness once with an arranged marriage, and I will not allow you to do the same to Tamaki."

_My heir is a homosexual?_ Madam Souh thought, controlling her emotions with the iron discipline she gained after years as head of the family. After the death of her husband, the continuation of the family was everything to her. An overwhelming sinking sensation filled her. "If Tamaki does not marry well and due his duty to his family and produce and heir...I will disown him."

Kyouya leaned back in his chair with a slight sneer. "Fine. He is already a popular model with great potential in the field, now that he has graduated he can concentrate on that; and being disowned will only give him even more time to do what he enjoys. He will not lack money or anything else. Tamaki also has me, and I will never fail him. Now that I am free of my father I can concentrate on making my own money and gaining power. Should you do anything to him...I will see the whole Souh empire destroyed. He does not need you or your family."

Madam Souh had learned how to recognize shrewd and intelligent men, and she recognized this young man before her as a predator. One that would enjoy playing with his prey before killing it. Mental alarms clamored in her mind. "I have no intention of lowering myself for something as petty as revenge against someone of no consequence."

Kyouya sighed tiredly. "Unfortunately Tamaki still feels the need for your approval, and I always try to give him what he wants...within reason. There are certain aspects of this relationship that you may not be thinking about. Tamaki has no real interest in the family business, and should he be left in charge who knows how long it will last. I do have an interest in commerce, and the thought of getting my hands on the Souh businesses sounds interesting to me."

A flare of rage showed on the president's face at this upstart. "You dare? Coming in here and all but announcing you are going to take over the business I have slaved over! Get out of this house now!"

Kyouya sighed and held up a hand placating. "Madam please calm down. I did not say I was going to take anything away from you, except for your grandson. All I am asking is for you to consider me an...in-law, who can prevent the family business from either leaving the Souh family or crashing all together."

The older lady calmed down a bit at this comment. "Same sex marriages are not legal in Japan, so there are no formal ties between the two of you. I can not let that happen."

"This is happening whether you let it or not. I am merely trying to ease your mind some what. True, there is no marriage contract between Tamaki and myself, but the emotional bonds are there. We are also already business partners. I run KO Enterprises and own 70% of the business; Tamaki is the owner of the other 30% and listed as Vice-President on paper. With the divorce rate the way it is today, marriage is actually a poor way to solidify a business arrangement."

The elderly woman sat still, expressionless. As much as she hated to admit it the young man had a point. When she was younger, marriage were forever, so it united two families in one cohesive unit; but with people today with two, three, or even five ex-spouses. A marriage one day could be dissolved 72 days later. The confident audacity of this man had her wishing her were her heir, but the subject of offspring rises again. "You do make a good point, but the Souh family requires an heir; I would like to see you "set my mind at ease" about that."

Kyouya smirked, he just might be able to bring this off after all. "I have already spoken with an acceptable young woman about that. She is of common birth, but she is anything but common herself; her intelligence and drive sets her apart from the silly girls that are usual in our circle. Both your son and my father consider her marriageable material. It is time for some new DNA to freshen the bloodlines. She will be graduating from law school in a few years, and an arrangement will go far to clearing the debts she has gained from it. She has agreed to sell a number of her eggs, so with Tamaki's sperm your line shall continue without any problems."

Interesting ideal...and possible workable. "I have read about cases of birth mothers trying to retain legal custody of their children after birth. The Souh family does not need any legal battles or scandals to sully it's name."

"You misunderstood me. She will not be the one giving birth. After the removal of her eggs her role is technically over, which should stop any maternal bonding; she is a close friend to the both up us, so she will always be an "honorable" aunt. After the zygote is germinated in the lab, it will be implanted into a professional surrogate who is well paid to eat and exorcize properly to optimize the fetus' best health. I want a child of my own as well, and with the number of eggs collected all our children will be half siblings biologically. They shall all carry the last name of Souh." He paused and threw a glance her way, "How many great-grand children were you wanting?"

Madam Souh was caught non-pulsed, "I really hadn't thought of a specific number. So you intend for my grandson's child to inherit?"

"No. Whatever child, regardless of age or sex, who is bet suited to that position gets it. He may not show it very often, but Tamaki is a very intelligent man; who's child will be smart as well. I think his personality lies in his early upbringing. All of out children will have an equal opportunity to show their worth, and competition always brings out the best in people. After being a third son, I will not do the same to any child of mine; their merit is what will determine their future." Kyouya was adamant on that part. His drive to succeed was a good side effect from how he was raised, but it was what gave rise to the devious side of his nature. Thus a "Shadow King" is born, one who considered blackmail and tricks a normal thing to do. He did not want that for his child.

"Souh Enterprise needs a Souh at it's head, and I will not let an Ootori fill that position." The young man was making logical arguments. She knew that after Tamaki there would be no Souhs left, yet she still felt compelled to protect the family name.

"All our children will carry the name Souh. If you wish to argue the point, I will also be willing to change my own last name if you want. Of course keeping the Ootori name as I overshadow my father...amuses me, but it is not more important than Tamaki's happiness."

Madam Souh felt another shudder run down her spine as she again recognized another predator, and people complain about her attitudes toward business. She had before her someone who could become a full fledged megalomaniac. If where politics he was interested in, he could become another Cardinal Richeliue or Rasputin. How had that idiot of a grandson mange to gain any kind of hold over someone like him. Maybe it is a good thing he is not an actual family heir, who knows how long she would hold her position as president before he dethroned her. As a substitute? Maybe.

Kyouya's head shifted slightly, causing the light to reflect off his glasses and hide his eyes. A smirk crossed his face as he correctly guessed at her thoughts. "Let me clarify something for you...this relationship is happening. I will let nothing come between up, and will gladly crush anyone who tries. I am here simply as a consideration to Tamaki's feelings, as I fell there is no merit in considering myself with yours...or my father's. I am here to offer you a chance of keeping your business in the Souh family's control. It matters not to me one way or another, I will make profit either way. But Tamaki's feelings are Important to me, and there are a number of other ways to make money. I am a business man who would be good for Souh Enterprises, Tamaki's DNA will continue, and his heir will be raised a serious and intelligent individual... due to my influence. This answers any objections you can raise, so it is up to you to accept these conditions. What are you going to do?"

Unfortunately, he was correct in his assessment. As much as she hated to admit it, she truly had no choice in the matter. Even at his young age, the Ootori boy was a master strategist who thought out and countered all of his opponent's arguments. "Homosexual relationships may be gaining acceptance among the entertainment industry and commoners, but it is still not accepted in the business world and higher society. You two will face hardships living this way."

"Tamaki's career as an international model is the entertainment industry, and I am the one who will face any back lash from this. I relish the opportunity to show how bad it is to stand in my way. I may even enjoy teaching people to keep their bigotry to themselves." Madam Souh hid a wince at this statement. "Let me worry about that. Does Tamaki have your blessings in this matter?"

She sighed with a feeling of defeat. "I have no choice but to accept it. Your relationship has my blessings as long as you try not to be so...public...with displays of affection. Tell me...why is it not Tamaki here with you? I would think he would be fighting for you as much as you for him?"

"He is informing his father right now. I am approaching you myself to spare him this confrontation. He gets upset when I talk business at times, and I try to spare him from having to face certain realities. To him family is precious, and should be protected at all cost. So when two conflicting ideals are present, I try to make it easier for him by removing one of the problems."

She looked at him for a moment with out saying a word. "If this is going to work we are going to have to work out a few rules first. Just what your duties will be withing the company, when those duties should start, and we need some type of contract similar to a pre-nup in case this relationship does not work out. And the details of the children should also be spelled out: the identity of the mother, the choice of surrogates, their education, and their general upbringing. Now...tell me more about this KO Enterprises that my grandson is the part owner of."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mr. Souh and his son waited in the drawing room of his mother's mansion. How was he going to tell her about Tamaki's choice of career and lover? This was not going to be pretty. He looked over at the young man in question, and his anxiety was obvious. "No matter what she says...please believe that I will always be on your side." They both looked when the door opened.

Mrs. Souh took in the uncertain look on her grandson's face, and the mulish look on her sons, and she had to admit that maybe things weren't so bad. That it was Kyouya's influence that brought Tamaki to confront her, though he did need his father's support. Maybe things will turn out after all. "Before the two of you say anything, I have to make an announcement." Her voice cut across any comments they may have made. "I am aware of what is going on, and I have to admit with reservations that...you have my blessings on your...partnership with Mr. Ootori." A look of shock and awe flew across both of their faces. "He and I are discussing the business aspects in my office right now, so if you will excuse me...I am very busy right now." She walked over to Tamaki and ran her gaze over him. "I am impressed. Seducing the youngest and most promising Ootori boy right out from underneath his father. Just be sure to keep him under control, the family can not afford to let a man like him take it over. But you do have good taste in men." Tamaki's mouth opened and shut without a sound. Was his grandmother actually complementing his taste in men? The older woman regally swept out the door without further words. Both father and son looked at each other in confusion at this unexpected behavior from the feared woman.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well that finishes this story, anything further will have to be a separate story. I hope I kept Kyouya's controlling personality within character. Now maybe I can go concentrate on my other story. Please R&R, having a review alert in my e-mail makes me happy.**


End file.
